


Exhausted

by thunderbird_dragon



Category: Thunderbirds, Thunderbirds are go!, international rescue - Fandom
Genre: M/M, mentions of Jeff Tracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbird_dragon/pseuds/thunderbird_dragon
Summary: After a long hard tiring day, Gordon hasn't the energy to fight with his tight wet/dry suit.  But the time he's taking worries Scott who doubts his ability to help.





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> I illustrate my fanfics and post them on tumblr, I haven't worked out how to do a link to them yet, but I'm working on it.
> 
> And all my fanfics are just that - fanfiction - I don't own Thunderbirds or the characters, I just like writing about them.

Muscles too drained, Gordon sat with a bump.  

Sometimes the damned uniform fought back, tight wrists, tight ankles, and after a really hard rescue, it was just beyond him.  It wasn’t only the depleted reserves of energy, it was the cold ugly memory of what had happened.  

Was he shaking?  

It wasn’t the cold, though he did feel it through to the very core of his bones?  No, he knew it was his mind kicking back at what it had to process, what he had seen.  

He pulled again and after what seemed like a Herculean effort - his second wrist came clear of the sleeve.  He looked down at his feet – this was not time to give in, if he was to see his bed tonight, then both feet had to be freed from the monster that was his suit.

He’d taken too long.

“How you doing down there Kiddo?”  Scott’s concern showed even through the comm.  He’d wanted to add  ‘I know you took the brunt of it today.  I know you’re tired and probably in pain.  I know.  And I want to help’.  But he also knew that his little brother would need time to work through what had been seen and done.  

Scott knew too that when Gordon answered ‘oh fine’, as he inevitably would, that he’d be hiding the truth and it broke Scott’s heart.  They had all been through days like this but when he, Virgil and John had been Gordon’s age, their Dad had been there to prop them back up with broad strong hands and an encouraging word.

Now, now it was down to him. He waited for the reply.

“Oh fine.”

“I’m coming down.” Scott looked at his own hands, they weren’t as wide as his Dad’s but they were strong.  Whatever was holding Gordon up down there, Scott would do his best to take some of the strain.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> We’re told that Gordon wears a pressurized thermal drysuit – I’m not sure, it seems far too tight for a drysuit, maybe not ‘John’s space suit tight’ but seriously tight anyways and currently drysuits have space for air and layers of cloths that keep you warm. Who knows, maybe by 2062 drysuits will have developed to this stage, that’s where the thermal comes in. More likely Brains has had something to do with it. Even so, the zip at the back of Gordon’s suit is so evident that zips at the ankles would be too, so I’m guessing there aren’t any. Poor Gordon has to face the struggle of extricating tired limbs and ultimately his feet every time he takes off his suit and as any owner of a wetsuit will agree – he has our total empathy.


End file.
